


Work In Progress

by Venuswolf



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies), The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Too many characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venuswolf/pseuds/Venuswolf
Summary: Beca Mitchel never dreamed she'd have a family again. No that was her curse but what happens when her life takes an unexpected turn. Suck at summaries but its good.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Cordelia Chase/Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 9





	Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> These works do not belong to me only the story concept. Also for this Buffy the Vampire Slayer is set in the time of both The Originals and Pitch Perfect and i havent decided if Hope will exist or not.

Pain. That was all she had awoken to. A deep writhing pain and darkness, that was what she had greeted her. She coughed as dust coated her mouth and the smell of freshly dug dirt filled her nose. She finally opened her eyes to stare at...great a coffin. She huffed in annoyance as she started to claw and dig her way out wood and flesh splintering easily as blood splattered onto her from rapidly healing wounds on her hands as she dug her way to the surface. The pain in her hands was nothing compared to the pain in the rest of her body, her throat burning with a deep hunger she hadn't experienced in a long time and her veins feeling like sandpaper rubbing together. She broke the surface gasping for air. She looked around the dark graveyard as a searing pain within her head brought her to her knees as memories flooded her mind. Memories of who she is, who she was, among other things. "Crap." She rasped out voice low and cracked from misuse and then she turned and looked at the headstone behind her and anger flooded her as everything she had remembered was confirmed. Double crap she as she stumbled to her feet. Heads were going to roll and people might die (she hadn't yet decided) but first she needed to eat. So she made her way to the hospital leaving behind the graveyard and the tombstone that read, "In Loving Memory...Buffy Summers"


End file.
